Darkest before Dawn
by IdjitsBitches
Summary: The brothers unleash the Darkness. When there is no lore and nothing or nobody to help them, how will they save themselves? Writing in progress, rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I have been writing fanfiction for several years now, but this is my first jump into the Supernatural fanfiction lake!

Enjoy

 _ **Prologue:**_

The clock on the wall slowly ticked the seconds away as Dean turned on his side once more. He'd gone to bed, tired beyond belief, but now that he was in his bed, sleep remained elusive. With a groan, he pushed himself into a seated position. As he leaned back on his hands, he took in his room.

Not a motel room or the room he used to share with Sam at Bobby's or any other room. No. His room. In the bunker. The only room he had ever been able to really call his own. It was carefully decorated with all of the items that mattered to him. He'd never really had a room before, except for the one he'd had until he turned four and the fire had consumed, along with everything else. So when the realization had sunk in that the bunker was theirs, he had decorated one of the rooms with gusto, turning the room of his choice - which was the roomiest, cause fuck it, he was still the oldest and therefore he got first pick - into the room to call his very own. Ever since that moment, his room had become somewhat of a safe haven, a sacred refuge to reboost his energy levels or lift his spirits when life kicked him where it hurt. He had to admit that it felt kinda nice to have a base to fall back on.

For him - even more so than for Sam - that place had always been the '67 Impala. His Baby. He had loved and devoted himself to that car since his dad had given him the keys. It had been a surprise - a good one - but a surprise nevertheless, when his dad had announced he would take the truck. Besides the necklace, it had been the only tangible connection to his brother, who had gone off to college at that point. During the time he had been on the road alone - and God, that seemed like a century ago - he had fallen asleep in that car many times, clinging to all of the comforting memories his Baby had to provide for him.

Memories of time spent with his family. Mostly memories of time spend with his brother, Sam. The same brother who was still researching the Darkness. The same brother who refused to accept the fact that they didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell against it. Their days were numbered. Dean chuckled miserably as he wandered out of his room. It figured though, that their unspoken love and need for one another would doom the world. Roaming the halls aimlessly, he allowed his somber thoughts to roam free.

When they had released the Darkness, the angels in heaven had decided that they were in desperate need of more soldiers. More angels to fight off the treat. Metatron's stunt had resulted in the death of many of Castiel's kin and the heavenly ranks had thinned out considerably. So they had gone for extreme measures...

Dean still didn't quite grasp the details of it, but Bobby had come to their rescue. Technically, he couldn't become an angel, so when he had been offered the chance to return to earth and offer assistance to Sam and Dean, he had been given grace from one of the angels, so that he could transport Sam and Dean out of the car. They had been swept up in a cloud of orbs and had been taken back to the bunker. It was only then, when Bobby had materialized, that an explanation for their miraculous rescue had been offered.

Unfortunately, the Darkness had annihilated the heavens before they could get organized. Heaven and all of it's inhabitants and defenders had been swallowed whole, reducing it to a concept. Abstract and no longer existent. Losing Bobby all over again had been though on both of them and both brothers had reacted intensely. Dean had instantly been overrun by guilt and Sammy had ducked his head into his books, desperate for a way to fight the Darkness. To contain it and maybe even destroy it.

As time went on and Sam kept coming up empty, Dean had slowly begun to accept the reality of the situation. This was one battle they would not be winning. The less Sam could find though, the more determined he became, to find a cure that probably didn't even exist. They could no longer turn to the heavens for guidance and Crowley was MIA, so hell wasn't an option either. And the truth was... they were running out of options. Hell, they _had_ run out of options. There was no way to protect the world. No way to protect each other.

So far, Dean had allowed Sam to pull all nighters, but his concern for his brother was rapidly growing out of control. Sam didn't eat and when he did, it was just a quick bite out of Dean's burger, or something equally greasy that his brother normally wouldn't dream of touching. His concern was what kept him up at night and that left him here. Exactly where he was, standing in the middle of the hallway in the middle of the night.

Well, enough was enough, damn it! They were going to hell in a handbasket. It was time to accept that fact for what it was. The truth. And it was time to get Sammy on board too. Surely, in the light of things, they had more important matters to attend to. Like making sure that the thing between them - the unease and vague problems that had followed them around for years now - finally got resolved.

Having made his decision, Dean gathered his courage and walked into the conference room. The speech that had been forming in his mind came to a screeching halt when he walked in on the scene he hadn't expected.

"Sammy?!"

* * *

That was it! Let me know what you think! Chapter one is already in the making!

Lots of love

spnwriternoodel


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I'm back with more... enjoy!

* * *

"Sammy?! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dean barked at his younger brother as he crossed the room with just a few strides. Dean's fingers closed around the handle of the sharp dagger which was still resting on the tender skin of his brother's left wrist.

The younger man seemed to deflate as he loosened the grip on the dagger, allowing Dean to slip it from between his fingers. Sam noticed that the object was placed on the table and that Dean stepped in front of it. He sighed quietly and sat down in one of the arm chairs, looking at the unfinished ritual.

"Damn it, Sam! What the hell where you doing, huh?" When his brother didn't even acknowledge him, Dean sank down to his knees and placed one hand on Sam's wrist, to monitor his heartbeat, while he cupped Sam's cheek in his other hand. "Sammy... you look exhausted, dude."

That finally got a reaction out of Sam. "I'm not exhausted, Dean," Sam huffed in annoyance at being pinned down by his brother's piercing, knowing gaze. "Actually," he hesitated briefly, but continued anyway. "I just had a breakthrough."

Sam didn't look him in his eyes and Dean instantly knew that - in the unlikely event that his brother had found something - it was either a long shot or something Dean would not be agreeing to. "What kind of breakthrough, Sam?" His words were harsh and demanding, but Dean's tone was patient and comforting, the way a parent would talk to a distressed child.

A few frozen seconds passed as the dynamic between the brother's changed. Sam had never been able to be anything but completely honest when his brother used that tone of voice. And Dean knew it. "Dean..." Sam's voice trailed off, begging his brother without words to continue to believe in the illusion he had tricked himself into believing.

"What's your breakthrough, Sammy?" Dean asked gently, while he squeezed the back of his brother's neck, coaxing the truth out of him. Eventually, Sam met his gaze. Before his brother had even opened his mouth, Dean instinctively knew that it wouldn't be quite as much of a breakthrough as Sam desperately wanted to believe.

"I was going to use a Veritas spell." And as it turned out, Dean was right. "A truth spell?" Dean asked him incredulously as he stood and started pacing. "What? You're planning to have a heart to heart with the Darkness, Sammy? In case you haven't noticed, the damn neverending black cloud doesn't have a mouth!"

"Gee, thanks, Dean!" Sam pushed himself out of the chair and stepped away from his older brother. "Thanks for pointing out the little detail that I didn't miss!" he snapped at his older brother. "So no, I'm not working on the damn spell and ritual to have a heart to heart with the Darkness. I'm going to use it on myself."

Dumbfounded, Dean stopped moving and crossed his arms in front of his chest. An arched eyebrow, told Sam that he'd better get to the point. And that he'd better do it quick.

"If I use it on myself, nobody will be able to lie to me about whether or not we have a fighting chance against the Darkness. They banished it once, we have to be able to do it again," Sam spoke with determination. Dean's condemning silence only worked as an amplifier to the restless feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wouldn't be able to find the loophole on time.

"Sammy," Dean spoke up softly, "you need to rest. You've been going at this for weeks now. Let me go over it for a while, huh? Fresh set of eyes and all that crap. Go," he nodded as he walked over to the table, which was covered with books and loose pages. When Sam didn't move a muscle, Dean tried again. "Have a shower at least, man. You reek." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean knew he had won the battle. And sure enough,Sam turned around and walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"I'll be back in half an hour, though," Sam called out over his shoulder.

* * *

Hey dear reader,

another one down... but not to worry! More to follow, next week!

WHAK,

spnwriternoodel


End file.
